Wine has traditionally been stored, transported, and sold in corked or screw-capped glass bottles. When a bottle is opened, the wine inside is exposed to air causing a chemical reaction known as oxidation. If the wine is not consumed quickly enough, oxidation can lead to undesirable changes in color, aroma and taste.
As an alternative to bottling, wine producers and distributors are increasingly storing, transporting and selling wine in collapsible bags disposed within boxes. A pour spout attached to the bottom of the bag is accessible through a hole in the box. As wine is poured from the pour spout, the bag collapses. Thus, the wine inside the bag is never exposed to the air and oxidation is prevented.
While “boxed wine” is more efficient and superior to bottled wine for this reason, some consumers have resisted wine containers other than glass bottles. This is due in part to tradition and in part to pervasive and often incorrect perceptions that “boxed wine” is of lesser quality.